


With or Without Him

by MadamPoptart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Will, Hanni why, Jealous Hannibal, Jealous Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possessive Behavior, Season 1, Someone Help Will Graham, The Author Regrets Nothing, Willy why, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPoptart/pseuds/MadamPoptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham realizes three truths about Hannibal Lecter </p><p>1. Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake ripper<br/>2. He was in love with him<br/>3. It scared him more than anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is placed in season 1. Hannibal wasn't framing Will for murders and Will go the help he needed for his brain :). Future Smut!

It happened during one of their sessions, Will collapsed and Hannibal rushed him to the hospital. After a couple of tests they told him he had Encephalitis. Hannibal admitted to smelling it on Will but didn’t wish to say anything. Will had to stay overnight to be treated and that’s when it all fell apart or together is a more appropriate thing to say.

It all made sense now. The pieces somehow fell into place and then he could see Hannibal for what he was. The revelation didn’t bother him which was the issue. After being treated for the inflammation in his brain everything got so much clearer. He needed to confront him. Will needed to talk to Hannibal about this and soon.

Hannibal was the stag but he wasn’t only the stag, he was Will’s stability and that was the terrifying part. When he realized it, he should have called Jack immediately. Key word being should but he didn’t. How could he? Hannibal was his friend… no he was something more. The thought of Jack putting a bullet through Hannibal’s head made him feel sick maybe it was the pain medication that was making him feel like this or maybe it was the truth clawing its way to the light.

Will couldn’t deny the affections that he held for Hannibal Lecter anymore and he couldn’t deny the darkness growing inside of him because of it. Will **knows** it’s wrong and he **knows** if he gives into his feelings then he will lose the light left inside of him. Maybe he couldn’t stop Hannibal from being a murderer but he could stop himself becoming one.

 

The darkness that was Hannibal Lecter was going to destroy him and create him into something new. Something that wasn’t for the better and something Will knew he couldn’t control but oh how he could imagine it. Hannibal brushing soft kisses against Will’s neck as he showed Will how to make a clean cut to avoid hitting an artery or kissing Hannibal goodbye as he takes Abigail to fish. He could imagine helping prepare dinner with Hannibal and imagine Hannibal making stupid cannibal jokes as they did so. Maybe it was how happy Hannibal could make him that sacred him so much but regardless he needed to stay away from Hannibal Lecter.

After being discharged from the hospital, Will took a cab to Hannibal’s home. Obviously to avoid being rude Will called ahead, letting Hannibal know he was on his way and the doctor seemed delighted for a lack of a better word. Staring out the window as the cab sped down the road towards Hannibal. Something in Will’s chest started to ache as he realized what he was about to do.  He was going to stop seeing Hannibal and maybe start therapy with Alana.

“Wait for me here. I won’t be long” Will said as they pulled up to Hannibal’s house, he slid out of the car and stared up at the house. The aching increased if that was even possible as he knocked on the door and Hannibal answered with an easy smile

“Will, please come in” Will stepped through and immediate too his place in the seat. Once they have sat, Will stood and started to pace. He knew what to say but he couldn’t say it. Saying it made it all too real and he didn’t know if he could deal with that. Hannibal waited patiently for Will to express whatever he had bottled up but it didn’t help because it only made Will ache for Hannibal even more.

“We can’t have these ‘conversations’ anymore” Will stated and Hannibal drew in a breath silently

“May I inquire why?” Hannibal asked calmly

“Because I can see you now” Will blurted out and ran a hand through his brown curls “I see what you are and I thought I wouldn’t like it but I do. I- I do like the real you Hannibal. I don’t care that you’re a cannibalistic killer because I’m in love with you and I hate it. It’s terrible and I shouldn’t love you but I do. I shouldn’t be okay with it but I am. I should turn you in but I can’t. If I stay with you then I’ll turn into something. I can’t live with you but I can’t live without you. So I have to leave this, I have to leave you behind because living without you will mean less causalities.” Will ran a hand over his face as he sunk to the chair across from Hannibal and repeats himself calmly “I love you and that scares me.” Then he stood again “And you know what scares me the most? Is that you could get caught because of me and I don’t know if I could deal with that”

Hannibal sat in shock for a second before he stood then Will closed the distance between them cupping Hannibal’s jaw and kissing him hard. Hannibal responded with passion, his hands gripping Wills hips and before it could go further Will pulled back resting his forehead against Hannibal’s. “I needed to know what that felt like, just once” Will panted and Hannibal opened his mouth to say something but Will interrupted “Don’t…. don’t say anything you’ll only make it harder for me to leave.”

Hannibal tightened his grip on Will’s hips and kissed Will again as a silent plea not to leave but Will had made up his mind. Will pulled back and stepped away as he was about to leave the office he stopped. Doing a 360 and kissing Hannibal again trying to convey all the emotions stirring in his chest. This was a goodbye. Will had to let go and if he thought the ache of being rejected by Alana was bad then he wasn’t ready for the pain that came when he walked out of Hannibal Lecter’s office. Hannibal called after Will and even tried to follow him but Will had taken off and hopped in the cab.

“Wolf Trap, Virginia” Will stated and gave out the rest of his address. He dared to look out the window once to see Hannibal standing on the sidewalk watching the car fade.


	2. Chapter 2

Will expected the pain that would come with leaving Hannibal Lecter but he never imagine this. The longing and the reoccurring dreams of Hannibal’s lips on his own. The constant ache in his chest and everything around him seemed to remind him of Hannibal. Will lie awake staring at the ceiling, his entire body wanted to hop in the car and go find Dr. Lecter. He longed for the comfort of Hannibal’s embrace and the sweet scent of cooking food. The sad thing was it had only been a couple days and he still couldn’t get him out of his head.

He had been ignoring the calls from Hannibal and really he should have expected Hannibal to show up. The next morning as Will was drinking coffee he heard the knock. He went to the door to see Hannibal and was considering pretending he wasn’t home.

“Will it’s awfully rude not to answer the door” Hannibal’s voice sounded through the door and Will took a deep breath before opening the door

“Trust me I won’t tell anyone you’re the Chesapeake ripper” Will said then closed the door abruptly. His heart beginning to race after just one glimpse of Hannibal’s face.

“Will you are being very rude” Hannibal stated “Please open the door and talk to me” When Will did not open the door again Hannibal sighed “If I must, I will talk to you through the door.”

Will laid his back against the door and closed his eyes trying to find the will power to not open the door.

“I have given you a few days to sort out your thoughts” Hannibal started before sighing “William open the door immediately”

“Hannibal go home please don’t make this any harder than it has to be” Will said

“It doesn’t have to be hard Will. Just allow me to show you the depth of my feelings for you” Hannibal coaxed and Will pulled the blinds down “Now William you are just being childish open the door” Will opens the door slowly

“Go aw-“, Before Will can even get out what he was trying to say Hannibal presses his lips lightly to Wills and he allowed himself to melt into the kiss before he pulled back.

“Allow me inside” Hannibal asks against Will’s lips and Will pulls back to look into his eyes

“Go home Hannibal” Will said before going into the house and closing the door leaving Hannibal in shock

“Will I am trying very hard not to break down this door” Hannibal took a deep breath trying to calm himself “If you aren’t willing to behave like an adult then I will come back when you are” With that Hannibal strode to his car and started the hour drive back to Baltimore. Will peeked out through the window at the sight of Hannibal’s car leaving. Will slumped back against the wall only for Winston to lick his face “I don’t know buddy I don’t know. I’m trying to be strong here but I think my plan is back firing on me”

The day only got worse because now he had a refreshed memory of Hannibal’s lips and he could feel his resolve crumbling. That night he dreamt of Hannibal’s lips but this time they weren’t only on his, they were kissing down his abdomen and over his thighs. Will woke up hot and sticky not from a nightmare this time. When he went back to sleep he dreamt of Hannibal’s arms around him, speaking soft instructions as they both stared at the body in front of them.

‘ _This is your design.’ He whispered into Wills ear and handed him the knife ‘Whatever’s left can be for dinner’_

_Will took the hunting knife and cut into the woman’s pale skin. Crimson emerging as Will cut deeper across her skin, her screams only made Will thirst for more and when he was finally done he turned to Hannibal with a smile._

_‘This is my design’_

Will woke up again to his alarm clock and his phone ringing most likely Jack about a case. It was Alana calling.

“Hello?”

“Hello Will I was calling to check in on you. I never got around to seeing you after you got discharged” Alana said

“Yeah I took a cab home” Will murmured through the phone

“I’m surprised Hannibal didn’t drive you. He seemed very worried about you” Alana informed him and Will again tried to find that strength but it seemed weaker now. It was that dream or it was those dreams that weakened it he’s guessing.

“Yes well I took a cab” Will stated “Can I call you back later?”

“Sure Is there any-“

“Nope Bye Alana Thanks for calling” Will said and hung up then cringed as he heard Hannibal’s voice in his head _‘That was very rude of you Will’_

Will grumbled to himself and let his dogs go outside with a sigh, trying to wrap his mind around those dreams. Well he has had plenty of dreams involving Hannibal doing… things and he imagines being a killer for a living, not to mention he hasn’t been able to stop dreaming about killing with Hannibal for days. Winston jogged up to him and Will sighed “My resolve isn’t very strong” he murmured as he pet the strays ear.

His phone rang again this time it was Hannibal, Will looked at Winston “What do you think?” he asked the dog and Winston just stared up at Will. “Decline it is then”

Later that day Will sat at his desk after one of his classes, the aching hurt more than he could remember. His mind kept reminding him of the feel of those lips and how good it felt to kill Garret Jacob Hobbs. Will stared at nothing as he allowed the pain to almost consume him, never had he felt so connected to one person all of this was new to him. He felt himself slipping further and further into the dark. Will couldn’t think of how to escape this without becoming a murder. He knew he would like killing no matter who and he knew he’d like killing with Hannibal.

Then a thought crossed his mind. Living without Hannibal wasn’t an option, he couldn’t do it. He would break the next time Hannibal kissed him and he couldn’t allow that. There’s only one place Hannibal couldn’t get him back from. Death. Will knew what he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Will doesn’t really remembering driving home from the college, too lost in his head and too lost in the ache in his chest. When he pulled up to his house, he stared up at the small house and tried to remember a time when he was happy without Hannibal but he couldn’t. Hannibal had changed in him ways he couldn’t describe nor could he fix. He didn’t want to die and he didn’t want to leave Hannibal alone but it would lessen the causalities. With that in mind Will exited his car and headed into his house, letting the dogs out as he went inside.

Will leaned against the doorway and watched as the dogs ran around in the snow covered yard. Buster almost too small to see over the snow and made a long trail as he trudged through the snow. He couldn’t help but to think how breath taking blood would look at the white snow. Will closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine it since he was going to end it soon anyway why not indulge himself one last time.

_‘Please don’t please please’ The woman begged as Will approached her with his hunting knife. Her arms bound to a tree and her skin almost glowing in the moonlight as Will pressed the knife to her lips, causing blood to surface where it cut into her upper lip._

_‘Shhh’ Will soothed with a dangerous smile ‘no one can hear you’ The woman’s eyes widened and she started to scream and that scream brought a huge grin to his face as he cut into her arms. Peeling skin off inch by inch and eventually her screams stopped, looking down Will saw the perfect white snow covered in dark crimson._

_‘Rather messy Will’ Hannibal whispered in his ear but he could hear the smile in it ‘she looks better like this’ Will smiled and turned into Hannibal’s arms. Hannibal’s brown eyes were nearly the color of the blood on the floor and Will smiled leaning forward while pressing his lips to Hannibal’s._

Will came back to himself back when Winston pawed at his leg “I have to” Will whispered softly before rubbing the dogs head and whistling for the other dogs to come inside. Will put down enough dog food that could last them for a few days if nobody would find him but he doubted it since he knew Hannibal would come around again soon before finding a pen and paper and writing his suicide note.

_Dear Hannibal,_

_Hannibal I’m sorry but this is the only way. I know it isn’t polite not to say goodbye but if I see you again I would crumble. I want to crumble, I want to crumble and become what I’m fighting but the ounce of self-restraint I have forces me to at least attempt to end this.  I’m just trying to lessen the casualties._

_I know you’re thinking it’s risky for me to write this letter but I know you’ll be the one to find me. Tell Abigail I’m sorry that I couldn’t help her like I promised._

_I love you Hannibal Lecter. Please for the love of God don’t get caught because of me._

_Ps. please find suitable homes for my dogs but if you want you can keep them. It will be hardest for Winston to adjust._

_Will Graham_

Will looked at the note and wow was that the shittiest suicide note he had ever seen. He crouched down and say goodbye to his dogs with tears in his eyes. Will grabbed his hand gun and slowly made his way out to the barn. Will shut the door and walked to the center of the barn with his back to the door. He closed his eyes and put the gun to his head before pulling the trigger. Will expected a loud gun shot or a searing pain in his head. Then he realized the gun didn’t of off and the next thing he realized was someone was standing behind him. Will opened his eyes and looked at the gun, a gloved hand was blocking the trigger. His eyes followed the arm that the hand belonged to to meet none other than Hannibal Lecter’s eyes.

Before he knew it, Hannibal had thrown the gun across the room and had Will in his arms

“Will what were you thinking?” Hannibal asked and looking in his eyes he saw the panic. It was odd seeing Hannibal’s eyes filled with panic when normally his eyes would hold controlled emotions that never gave anything away.

“Hannibal” Will breathed and melted into his arms. That’s how they stayed with Hannibal’s arms wrapped tightly around Will and Will hanging on like a life line. “I knew I would give in”

“You don’t have to fight it Will.” Hannibal whispered softly as he rubbed soothing circles into Will’s back “You’re not in the dark. I’m standing right next to you. You don’t have to turn to death to avoid it. Embrace what you are and allow the butterfly to hatch. Embrace the reckoning you promised yourself Will”

Will pulled back to look up into Hannibal’s eyes before leaning forward and kissing him. “I’ve given in” Hannibal smiled wickedly as he kissed Will again this time with more passion and Will responded hungrily his fingers gripping onto Hannibal’s coat. It grounded him. He felt safe again and maybe just maybe he could be a little selfish. He could have Hannibal and permit his imagination to be a reality. It felt so good to give in. Why had he started to fight this?

Perhaps reducing the causalities was unavoidable and the body count would increase whether he lived or died. Another thing dawned on Will, if he died then what would become of Hannibal? He had never seen panic in Hannibal’s eyes until this moment and then he remembered back when Tobias attacked Hannibal the look of pure relief when he saw Will alive.

“Will” Hannibal whispered against Will’s lips and Will knew the next words that were going to fall from the doctor’s lips “I love you”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SMUT

Will tugged Hannibal into a tight embrace with his forehead against Hannibal’s neck and laughed with tears gathering in his eyes “I knew that” he breathed

“I’m not surprised. You’re a clever boy” Hannibal smiled as his chin rested on Will’s head before his gripped tighten and his voice dropped the amusement, turning into a serious almost dangerous tone “Don’t try that again” Will drew in a shaky breath and had no idea why that voice was turning him on but since when did Will have any idea what was going on when it involved Hannibal.

“I won’t” Will murmured softly and the grip loosed after a minute. The trance that had befallen upon the two of them broke when Will yawned causing Will to blush and pull back to look at Hannibal “sorry”

“How have you been sleeping?” Hannibal asked the calm soothing voice returning

“Haven’t been the best few nights” Will confessed and Hannibal cupped Will’s cheek which the younger man leaned into.

“Then let’s get you to bed, shall we?” Hannibal smiled to which Will nodded and allowed Hannibal to lead him back to his home. Once they had entered the house both men shed their coats and shoes. Will stripped down to his boxers and undershirt too tired to care if he looked undignified. Hannibal observed him with amusement before kissing Will’s forehead and turning to leave but Will grabbed his arm.

“Please stay” Will mumbled, thankfully the darkness hid the flush covering his cheeks and Hannibal smiled before he started to strip down to his boxers. He crawled into bed next to Will before pulling the younger man to his chest. Will smiled as he rested his cheek on Hannibal’s chest and threaded his fingers through the hair there. “I never imagined seeing you in anything less than a suit”

“Well, only a select few have the privilege” Hannibal responded as he ran his hand up and down Will’s back. “Your back is in knots”

“Hmm are they?” Will asked sleepily as Hannibal began to massage his back causing the younger man to  moaned when Hannibal started to work out the knots in his back “Surgeon, psychiatrist and massage therapist. You’re the whole package” The last thing Will remembers is the deep chuckle from Hannibal’s chest before sleep seized him.

Surprisingly enough Will didn’t wake up in the middle of the night; he awoke instead to the sound of someone cooking. Not just any someone but Hannibal was cooking in the kitchen, this brought a smile to Will’s face as he sat up. “Good morning Will” Hannibal said as he put the dish he was cooking on to the stove before making his way over to Will “How’d you sleep?”

“Really great actually” Will grinned lopsidedly at Hannibal as the older man placed a soft kiss on his lips “What are you making?”

“ _Oeufs a la Neige”_ Hannibal grinned and Will couldn’t help but mirror the happy glint in Hannibal’s eyes “I was pleasantly surprised to see you’ve restocked your pantry with more than cereal and ramen”

“To be fair I had peanut butter and jelly in there too” Will defended with a stupid grin on his face

“Ah yes how could I forget” Hannibal chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hands over his shoulders reminding Will of how skilled Hannibal was with his hands. Will couldn’t help but wonder if he was skilled in more things than massaging shoulders…

Hannibal was watching Will intently with something dark lurking behind those eyes and then it dawned on Will he had said that aloud. Will flushed and avoid eye contact until Hannibal took his chin between his fingers forcing him to look into those brown eyes “You’ll find out soon enough William” Hannibal breathed against Will’s lips and yup that went straight to his dick. Hannibal pressed a light kiss to his lips before standing and returning to cooking their breakfast.  

Will stood walking over to Hannibal and wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s waist “I want something else for breakfast” Will whispered in Hannibal’s ear and he could practically feel the smile spreading across his lips.

“And what would you like to have Will?” Hannibal asked and Will kissed Hannibal’s bare shoulder

“You if you don’t mind” Will murmured as his hands travelled down Hannibal’s abdomen and when his hands were about to sneak under the elastic band Hannibal had spun and pinned Will against the wall. His leg between Wills and his mouth inches from Will’s

“We have 30 minutes until its ready to be served” Hannibal stated in that same dangerous tone of voice before capturing Will’s lips with his own. Their kisses were hard and passionate, Hannibal pinning his wrist as he bit into Will’s lower lip drawling blood before sucking the blood up causing Will to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

Hannibal abandons his lips to kiss at his neck but those kissing soon turning to nipping then biting. Not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark. Hannibal sucked and nipped marking Wills neck collarbone to chin which would make explaining this to Jack even harder. Will hadn’t noticed his eyes closing until he was opening them to see why Hannibal had stopped. Hannibal lifted Will’s shirt and once the skin was exposed he latched his mouth onto it, giving Will’s chest the same treatment he gave to his neck.

“Hannibal oh god” Will panted as Hannibal mad his way down his torso “please” Hannibal looked up from where he was breathing on the obvious bulge in his blue boxers

“Please what Will? What do you want?” Hannibal asked as he ran his hands up Will’s thighs “Tell me what you want Will” Hannibal kissed up his lovers thigh

“Hannibal the bed dammit” Will growled at the man looking up at him with dark eyes. Hannibal smirked before standing and picking Will up then depositing him on the bed. Hannibal tugged off the offending barrier of clothing and went to work on kissing up his thigh then up around Will’s aching cock.

“Hanni- oh fuuck” Hannibal licked a long strip up Will’s leaking member before taking it inch by inch into his mouth causing Will to moan loudly and arch his back.  As soon as the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, Hannibal began to slowly pull off then kiss around the base and down to his entrance. Will’s mouth was a round ‘o’ was Hannibal licked open his entrance while massaging around the base of his cock.

“H-Hannib- not gonna last” Will moaned out and Hannibal looked up at Will with dark lustful eyes, his mouth never leaving Will’s skin as he made his way up to his lover’s mouth “I need you” Will panted as he kissed Hannibal deeply “please” Hannibal kissed along his jawline

“What do you want Will?” Hannibal asked against Will’s skin, his hand still touching Will’s cock and the other massaging Will’s thigh.

“D-dammit Hannibal” Will growled out and gripped Hannibal’s shoulders “m-make l-love to me” Hannibal smiled and kissed his lips with a passionate fire. Before he reached into Will’s drawer and pulled out a bottle

“Cherry flavored?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow at his lover and Will blushed

“I’m sure there are better uses for your mouth than criticizing my lubricant choices” Will whispered against Hannibal’s lips with a hum and Hannibal looked at Will with an amused smile before he poured the slippery substance on his fingers.

“Have you done this before?” Hannibal asked as he circled Wills entrance with one of the cherry flavored fingers and Will moaned softly at the feeling.

“N-no” Will panted as Hannibal slid one finger in slowly, making sure to go ease for his first time.

“I’ll be gentle… this time” Hannibal added with a dangerous smile that made Wills cock twitch in excitement. “It’s going to burn but it’ll become easier as we go”

“I’ve watched porn before” Will murmured and Hannibal smiled that smile that made him feel more like prey

“What I’m going to do to you will be much more enjoyable than porn Will” Hannibal whispered as he slid the single digit in and out slowly and Will moaned at the stinging sensation, Hannibal’s long fingers brushing against the bundle of nerves inside him. “I know exactly how to make you come off my fingers alone”

“Hannibal” Will moaned again as Hannibal added another finger stretching his lover open ever so slowly intentionally simply brushing his prostate “Oh god”

Hannibal sucked marks on to his neck as he stimulated Will’s prostate before adding a third finger and opening his lover up even more. Will had his back arched and was rocking back into the fingers, it burned but the stimulation of his prostate was overriding the burning sensation. Boy was he right about Hannibal being good with his hands. “Are you ready Will?” Hannibal asked moving to look Will in the eyes while he kept the movement of his hand, Will responded with eager nodding “Use your words Will” Will let out a frustrated whine as Hannibal stopped his actions all together.

“Yes fuck yes Hannibal please dammit” Will exclaimed and Hannibal smirked making a tsking noise.

“such language” Hannibal commented as he extracted himself from Will to take his briefs off before he could Will caught his hand

“I want to” Will murmured and Hannibal raised a brow but nodding allowing the younger man his wish. Will’s eyes focused on the rather large bulge before wrapping his fingers around the elastic and tugging them down to reveal Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal stepped out of them and allowed Will to rake his eyes over Hannibal’s completely nude body, the hunger in his eyes growing with every passing second. Will met Hannibal’s gaze before he grabbed the older man’s cock in his hand and squeezing it lightly, causing a semi suppressed groan out of Hannibal.

Before Will could do anything else, Hannibal was on him again, pushing him down on the bed and covering his body with his own. Their lips met once more and the kiss was slow and passionate as Will reached down to help Hannibal line up correctly. Once Hannibal was lined up, Will nodded and Hannibal slowly inched in causing Will to gasp at the burn of it. Hannibal bottomed out with a soft groan and Will was panting loudly “oh god” Will moaned as Hannibal slowly started to thrust in and out, every time managing to hit that bundle of nerves inside of him. After a few thrusts, Will was begging for Hannibal to go harder and faster, Hannibal obeying.

Hannibal wrapped his hand around Will’s cock and pumped in time with his thrusts their coupling was passionate but not rough in the way you’d expect it. All the intense emotion felt between them bursting as they both neared the edge.

“Hannibal i- im” Will started before he climaxed with a loud shout of Hannibals name and his back arching up into his lover. Hannibal climaxed after a few more thrusts, after finished he pulled out and fell beside his lover.

“I love you” Will panted as he curled into Hannibal’s chest, his entire body shaking in ecstasy and Hannibal smiled as he wrapped his arms around Will

“I love you too Will” Hannibal responded pressing a kiss into Will’s sweaty forehead “you can regain your energy with breakfast” 

Will snorted and looked up at him “I wouldn’t be opposed to that”


	5. Chapter 5

One month later 

Jack grumbled angrily as Will showed up to another crime very late and looking like he had been thoroughly fucked. “Will? Why the hell are you late this time?”

“Dog’s got in the pantry” Will lied smoothly and scurried to go check out the body. Beverly looked at Jack and raised her eyebrows.

_“Will you’re going to be late again. It’s not polite to be late” Hannibal reminded Will as the younger man buried his nose into Hannibal’s neck._

_“Excuse me for not being polite about being to the murder scene on time” Will grumbled “besides we were up all night last night.”_

_“The sooner you get up the sooner you may return to bed” Hannibal whispered softly and Will just tightened his grip on Hannibal’s torso “You know how I feel about being late Will”_

_“Fine but join me in the shower?” Will asked, resting his chin on Hannibal’s chest to look up at his lover. The older man hummed and studied his lovers features before sighing._

_“How could I ever deny you?” Hannibal asked as he brushed Will’s cheek light causing the younger man to grin_

“What’s up with him?” She asked as she watched Will actually smile as he looked at the bloody gruesome murder but that was more because he was the one who put the body there. Hannibal would be pleased to know the bowels didn’t fall out of the tree before it was found. That man and his need for presentation but right now Will needed to somber up. Right gruesome murder is bad and messes with his head right….

“I don’t know but I think it has to do something with Dr. Lecter” Jack said as the team cleared out so Will could do his thing.

Later that day in Jack’s office, he had called Will in to have a talk about the case and currently was waiting for Will to get there. When Will walked in with a barely contained smile and the buttons of his shirt done up the wrong way.

“Hello Jack” Will smiled and sat in one of the chairs across from Jack. Jack watched Will carefully as they talked about the case and discussed the design of the killer. Upon request of Jack, Hannibal entered the office with a light knock.

“Jack you requested my presence?” Hannibal questioned as he entered Jack’s office, his eyes flickering to Wills and then back.

“Yes Dr. Lecter please come in. I just wanted your opinion of this case.” Jack stated and Hannibal smiled politely

“Of course. I’d be delighted to help” Hannibal responded settling in the chair next to Will and opening the file Jack handed him.  “The scars on each of these bodies suggest surgery of sorts… Perhaps the killer is going down a list of past patients. As Will says the profile of the killer is a doctor of some degree perhaps he or she is a surgeon”

_Hannibal tied the man up securely and looked up at his lover with dark eyes. “ He is all yours my dear boy”_

_Will looked up at Hannibal with a dark smile before approaching the body carefully and kneeling down next to him. “This is going to hurt… a lot” Will added before he started to carve his way into the man’s body, blood spraying all over Will. He brought his blood covered hand to his lips before licking off the red liquid. “This is my design” Hannibal stood watching him with dark lustful eyes and an approval written in his eyes._

_“I’m not sure you’ve left anything for dinner Will” Hannibal scolded fondly and Will grinned wickedly_

_“I didn’t mess with kidney or liver” Will gestured to the organs, bringing a smile to Hannibal’s lips and Hannibal picked up the two organs before placing them into containers. “That’s one big organ”_

_“That’s not the only big organ in my possession” Hannibal smirked and Will snorted with disbelief_

_“Did you just make a dick joke?” Will asked amusement clearly written in his eyes as he looked at the older man. He couldn’t belief Hannibal Lecter just made a dick joke to him, even if it was true he still couldn’t wrap his head around it._

_“Absolutely not” Hannibal leaned forward and kissed Will deeply, licking his way into Wills mouth and tasting the man’s blood “If you cut the thigh into thinner pieces we can have bacon in the morning”_

_“Deal” Will went to work on cutting the thigh with a pleased smile while Hannibal opened another container._

Will’s eyes lit up with something dark as he looked at Hannibal “The way he displayed them seems to indicate that this is an act of revenge for something they have done”

“He is righteous in his own right” Hannibal responded, his lips curling up into a slight smile and Will couldn’t help but mirror it. Alana chose that moment to walk in causing the two to break eye contact with one another.

“Excuse me for interrupting but I need a word with Hannibal. I would have waited but it’s concerning one of my patient’s health” Alana said and Jack nodded, the two psychiatrists moving to stand outside the door and discuss.

“Will what’s up with you?” Jack asked and Will looked back to Jack from where he was watching Alana and Hannibal talk with something that resembled possessiveness but Jack must be imagining it. Although Will certainly did know that Alana was attracted to Hannibal and that just didn’t sit well with him.

“What do you mean?” Will responded with a question and remembered he needed to control himself in front of Jack or else the older man could piece together Hannibal and him were an item. Hannibal was very distracting.

“You seem different. You seem happy” Jack answered causing Will to look down at his hands with a hidden smile.

“Yeah.. I um I met someone” Will said looking over at Hannibal who was standing outside the glass door. “He makes me happy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update for a few days because I will be getting my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow. Wish me luck!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I've been playing catch up with all my school work and such its been terrible! Anyway Enjoy!

“He? “ Jack asked a surprised noise escaping his lips as his eyebrows raised. “I didn’t know you were…”

“Uh…. Yeah” Will stuttered his face flushed and eyes wide.

“Well uh congratulations” Jack smiled awkwardly and Will nodded. Hannibal chose that moment to walk in.

“You must excuse me Dr. Bloom requires my assistance immediately”,  Hannibal explained and gathered his coat. Hannibal regarded Jack and touched Will’s shoulder lightly before exiting the room.

“Um yeah I have a class” Will stated and stood quickly gathering his things.

“Yeah of course go ahead” Jack nodded as Will practically ran from the room. Just a second later Beverly walked into his office “Beverly are you aware Will is gay?”

“Fuck yeah! I so knew it! Zeller owes me 20 bucks” Beverly beamed

“You were betting on this?” Jack asked and Beverly laughed nervously

“Uh no? How did you know anyway?” Beverly said and Jack sighed

“I asked him” Jack answered and Beverly nodded

-

Will was resting his head against Hannibal’s chest as they lay in bed before Will rested his chin on Hannibal’s chest to look up at the older man “Jack kind of asked if I was gay today?”

Hannibal looked down at his lover and chuckled “And how may I ask did the topic come up?”

“He asked what was making me happy” Will murmured “I told him I was with a man”

“How did he take it?” Hannibal asked clear amusement in his eyes

“Fine I guess, it was a little bit awkward” Will shrugged and settled back down against Hannibal’s chest “I wish I could wake up every day with you” Hannibal smiled at Will’s words and traced patterns into Will’s back

“That can be arranged” Hannibal said softly and Will looked up at Hannibal

“What? You mean like move in?” Will snorted “I could hardly see you moving in here”

“Don’t be ridiculous William. You’d move in with me” Hannibal said

“Well how would you know I’d say yes?” Will asked sassily and Hannibal’s lips turned up in amusement

“I know you better you think Will” Hannibal murmured softly brushing a hand across his cheek causing Will to roll his eyes making a ‘mm-hmm’ sound.

“What about my dogs?” Will asked with a raised eyebrow

“Give them away to loving homes” Hannibal stated “but if you must then I’d allow **one** ”

“Hannibal” Will made sad puppy eyes and moving to straddle the older man

“ **One** ” Hannibal stated

“Hannibal” Will murmured softly and started to kiss his neck

“I will only go as far as **two**. There are expensive artifacts on displayed” Hannibal explained

“Please Hannibal” Will asked his lips brushing against the doctors “They are very well trained”

“Trained or not they still shed an awful amount” Hannibal argued but he knew he would cave for Will

“We can keep them in the backyard” Will reasoned

“They will **bark**.” Hannibal

“They can ward off intruders besides dogs are therapeutic”

“Some of my patients are allergic to dogs”

“You can keep them out of your office then. If I move in it will be my house too right? So instead of moving in furniture I get the dogs” Will grinned and Hannibal sighed

“I refuse to allow any dogs in our bed or on any of the furniture. No dogs in the kitchen or the dining room.” Hannibal stated and Will beamed leaning down to kiss him happily

“I knew you’d see it my way” Will grinned, sliding off his lover and settling down to bed

“No if I’m allowing animals in my-

“our”

“-house then you aren’t going to bed tonight” Hannibal said as he rolled on top of Will causing the younger man to giggle and happily give in

-

Hannibal had been working with Alana on one of her patients for a week now and Will was getting a little irritated. Hannibal always had his evenings free but now he couldn’t bring Will lunch while he was giving a lecture. Will never really pinned himself for the jealous type but with Hannibal it stirred something in him. He didn’t want **anyone** even thinking they had a chance with his Hannibal. Hannibal had awoken the beast within Will and the beast doesn’t want to share.

“Will?” Hannibal called as he entered the lecture hall at the college and Will looked up from his computer with a smile “I brought lunch”

“Finally found time for me?” Will asked a bit bitterly and Hannibal blinked in surprise

“I always have time for you” Hannibal stated “When I’m away I always count the seconds until we reunite again”

“You’re really corny” Will stated but kissed Hannibal anyway “So what’s for lunch?”

 _“Spinach-Ricotta Gnocchi”_ Hannibal smiled and revealed the dish from the containers “These gnocchi are also known in different parts of Tuscany as malfatti , ravioli nudi  or topini verdi . Gnocchi are among the oldest foods in Italy, and the spinach ones are a specialty of the Casentino”

Will hummed as he listened to Hannibal speak “so basically dumplings but with spinach”

“The Italian dumpling” Hannibal mused with a smile as they both began to eat, talking to each other about their day and so on.

“Shit I have a class in ten minutes” Will groaned as Hannibal packed up their dirty dishes “When are we going hunting next?”

“I believe we will not run out of meat until Sunday” Hannibal stated a smile gracing his lips. He loved being able to talk and plan a hunt with Will. How he had longed to do this beforehand and now it was a reality. “Also Dr. Bloom will be joining us for dinner tonight.”

“Great” Will frowned before Hannibal kissed Will’s frown from his lips both men unaware of Jack standing in the doorway, he had just walked in to see them kissing, just staring in shock.

“I do hate to see displeasure on your features” Hannibal murmured “I’ll see tonight” Will pressed another kiss to Hannibal’s lips already missing the closeness of his lover. When both men pulled back the finally saw Jack standing in the doorway

“Excuse me for intruding” Jack said

“I was just bringing Will lunch but I was on my way out” Hannibal said with a polite smile and Jack nodded as Hannibal exited. Will was blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact as normal. Hating Hannibal slightly for leaving him to deal with Jack alone

“I didn’t realize you were talking about Hannibal” Jack said and Will shrugged

“Well you didn’t ask so…” Will mumbled “It’s not breaking any rules cause he was never my psychiatrist”

“Well I think Dr. Lecter is good man” Jack stated and Will nodded

“I have a class” Will said and Jack nodded then left forgetting the entire reason he came to see Will in the first place.

-

Will and Alana sat at the table waiting for Hannibal to bring out the main course. Hannibal came in holding three plates and placed them down in front of his guest gracefully all the while explaining the dish before he sat down at the head of the table.

“It looks delicious Hannibal” Alana smiled flirtatious at Hannibal and Will tried not to throw his steak knife at her. That’s how most of the dinner went Alana shamelessly flirting with Hannibal and Hannibal only regarding his politely. Will tried to stay out of the conversation to avoid being rude or saying something vulgar and violent.

After dinner Will stood and helped Hannibal to clear the table. Since he would be moving in only a week from now after he had finalized the address changes and what not. Will would keep the house in Wolf Trap in case they needed it in the future for some reason maybe to get away for a weekend. Hannibal had cleared a room for Will so he could have a little corner for himself. Hannibal also made a ‘dog room’ for when guest were over so the dogs had a place to go. Thinking about it helped Will calm down a bit as he took the dish to the sink.

“Hannibal” Will grabbed his lover and pulled him close “Unless you forgot who you belong to I suggest you stop flirting back with her because I don’t share and I don’t plan on letting you go”

Hannibal took a deep breath and took in Will’s scent “I’ve seen jealous on many and it did not suit them but it certainly suits you dear Will”

Will growled lowly “you’re mine” Will heard the tapping of Alana’s heel’s approach the kitchen and smirked before he pulled Hannibal into a hard kiss. Will’s hand gripping Hannibal’s hair tightly while the other held his hip and their bodies pressed impossibly close together. Only breaking when Alana cleared her throat

“I’m sorry for interrupting. I didn’t know you two were together” Alana murmured embarrassment evident in her voice

“We’ve been involved for a couple months now” Will stated, his hand still resting on Hannibal’s hip

“Oh. Well I’m sorry to do this but something came up and I really need to get home” Alana said “Thank you for having me for dinner” she smiled and quickly fled.

Hannibal clucked his tongue “You knew she was coming in”

“I might’ve heard her” Will murmured as he pulled Hannibal closer “She needed to know you’re not on the market” This only caused Hannibal to smile wider in amusement “I want everyone to know who you belong to”

“And who you belong to” Hannibal purred against Will’s lips “I’ll agree to leave the dishes just this once” Hannibal said before the two hurried off to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Will packed the last box of his things before looking around the nearly bare house. All that was left was the furniture he wasn’t taking and wallpaper. Hannibal came up behind him wrapping his arms around his lover “The moving truck will be here shortly” Hannibal murmured as he pressed a kiss to Will’s neck

“It’s hard to believe” Will said softly “I’ve lived here for so long”

“Will you miss it?” Hannibal asked and Will shrugged before he turned in Hannibal’s arms to kiss him

“I’m ready to go to **our** home” Will grinned and Hannibal couldn’t help but to smile in return.

-

Hannibal let out a displeased noise as Buster jumped up on his leg but he picked up the dog anyway “You’re lucky you’re under Will’s protection” he stated and carried the dog to find Will unpacking his lures in the room Hannibal had cleared for him “I suppose one would refer to this as your ’man cave’ “

Will laughed “Yeah I guess… Does that make you the doting house wife?” Will asked and Hannibal snorted setting the tiny dog to the floor.

“You dogs are getting fur on my suits” Hannibal stated

“Aren’t they **our** dogs now?” Will grinned and Hannibal shook his head while picking a piece of fur off his suit

“No. They are **your** dogs William” Hannibal stated “I do enjoy their company on occasion but they still follow their alpha my dear” Will smiled at Hannibal’s words and moved into Hannibal’s arms.

“Who’s for dinner tonight?” Will asked with an easy smile

“Anna Nocker” Hannibal replied as he ran a soothing hand over Will’s back “You were the one to remove her kidney do you not remember?”

“I remember but I’d forgotten her name” William murmured “I got a little distracted”

“By whom may I ask?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile playing across his lips

“Just some doctor” Will replied with a coy smile

_Hannibal sealed the last of the containers, storing them into the cooler he had brought along before he moved into Will’s personal space “You look rather stunning like this”_

_“As opposed to any other time?” Will questioned with a dangerous smile and Hannibal pulled Will to his body before Hannibal started gently nip at Will’s neck. Hannibal licked the fresh blood off of his neck and breathed in the scent of his lover_

_“You look beautiful to me at all times William” Hannibal’s lips ghosted over Will’s skin and his hands found their way to Will’s ass causing the younger man to moan softly  “Every part of you is a masterpiece”_

_“Are we seriously going to have sex by a corpse?” Will asked breathlessly and Hannibal smirked biting down on Will’s shoulder enough to hurt but not drawl blood._

_“The idea seems rather appealing does it not?” Hannibal purred and Will reached down to palm his lover_

_“Okay yeah we are going to have sex by a dead body_

Hannibal smiled at the memory “I’ll have to have a word with him won’t I?”

-

“I can’t believe we are going grocery shopping together” Will murmured as they walked through the aisles of the store. Will pushed the cart and Hannibal put items in the cart after inspecting them. “We’re almost a normal couple”

“Almost” Hannibal smiled as he put a couple onions into the cart before moving to inspect some of the apples. Will had asked Hannibal to make a dessert he had actually heard of before so Hannibal decided an apple pie would be a good idea. They went through out the store gathering ingredients and such before they headed to the check out. Hannibal had gone to grab one more thing and now Will was unloading the cart alone.

“How are you doing today?” The male cashier asked with a large smile to Will and Will looked up from placing the items on the counter.

“Fine Thank you” Will said, Hannibal would have been proud of his politeness.

“Wow you have the most beautiful blue eyes” He said with a flirtatious smile and Will gave a have assed smile as he loaded the counter with the groceries “Do you work around here?”

“I’m a professor” Will replied, trying very hard to be polite and knowing it would be rude to not answer

“Handsome and smart” The man winked as he scanned the items.

“My shift ends at noon, I’d love to take you out for lunch” The man said and Hannibal chose that moment to return, wrapping an arm around Will’s waist

“He has other plans this afternoon” Hannibal stated pulling Will tightly against him and Will let out a breath of relief.

“Oh alright” The man said and Hannibal quickly paid for the items before sweeping them out of the store.

-

Will came into Hannibal’s office, knowing he didn’t have an appointment at this time “Did you really kill the guy for flirting with me?”

Hannibal looked up from his sketch and looked at the crime photos in Will’s hands “I might have”

Will laughed and pulled out Hannibal’s chair so he could straddle the older man “Really?”

“Yes really. No one is allowed to flirt with you William. Not only was he flirting with you but making you uncomfortable and I don’t appreciate it when people mess with my things. Just as I am yours, you are **mine.** I also do not share” Hannibal growled and gripped Will’s rear. Will bit his lip to hold back a moan escaping his lips for some reason Hannibal’s possessive behavior was a major turn on. Hannibal untucked Will’s shirt, sliding his hands under the clothing and along Will’s back. Hannibal slid his hand forward on to Will’s crotch, before the doctor grabbed the lotion in the drawer then processed with unbuttoning the younger man’s pants before sliding his hand in after applying some lotion to his hand and gripping Will.

Will gasped out in pleasure and arched into Hannibal’s hand as Hannibal latched his mouth on to Will’s neck, marking the neck clearly “You’re mine Will. No one else can have you. Do you understand?” Hannibal pulled Will’s dick out before he started to stroke it. “No one else may see you like this” Hannibal whispered increasing the pumping of his hand “And if they do I will gauge their eyes out and feed them their own eyes”

“Your body is mine” Will moaned out listening to Hannibal’s words intently as he bucked his lips in time with the movement of Hannibal’s hand “Your soul is mine”

“Hannibal” Will panted softly as the older man sped up the movement of his hand, the licking and nipping at Will’s neck continued.

“Say it Will” Hannibal growled as he brought Will closer and closer to the brink.

“Ah Fuck I’m yours” Will moaned out and Hannibal tightened his grip and pumped faster

“Cum for me Will” Hannibal ordered and Will obeyed, releasing all over Hannibal’s hand and after he slouched against his lover. Hannibal brought Will’s lips to his own in a gentle kiss “I love you”

Will smiled and kissed Hannibal again “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!! I hope you all enjoyed reading! I'm planning on starting another story soon so be on the look out!


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

 

It had been after a kill when Hannibal and Will were both drenched in blood. Both grinning like psychological idiots when Hannibal grabbed his lover pulled him close before sliding to one knee. Hannibal gracefully slid off the top half of his plastic suit and reached into his suit jacket with clean hands.

"Will you marry me?" Hannibal asked, taking out a black velvet box and opening it to reveal golden wedding bands

"Oh Christ Hannibal you ask now?" Will blurted and Hannibal's lips twitched into a smile.

"I feel now is the most appropriate time, considering who we are" Hannibal murmured and Will grinned before he shook his head "I prefer you in your most raw state of emotion. You never lie after a kill" Will grabbed Hannibal's face with his bloody hands and kissed him deeply

"Of course I'll marry you" Will whispered "but you have to allow the dogs at the wedding" Hannibal slid the ring on Will's finger before standing to kiss him again

"I will allow them at the reception" Hannibal bargained "but they will not be permitted in our bedroom"

"You said that before" Will murmured "Buster sleeps with us when we aren't having sex"

"The things you do for love" Hannibal murmured amusement evident in his voice as he stroked Will's cheek

-

They were married a year later. The wedding was elegant as anything to do with Hannibal was but it had a certain touch of Will to it as well.

It took three years for Jack to finally start to put the pieces together. Jack went to confront them and never came home. A 'car crash' unfortunately, his body was burned beyond recognition. Hannibal and Will left the United States claiming to finally go on their world traveling expedition. They never returned but Beverly got post cards and Bedelia got recipes cards. Now they lived in France, a small town and a house so far into the woods you'd drive for over half an hour before you found the house.

Hannibal started a quiet teaching job and Will made lures for fisherman. They were comfortable and happier than ever. They couldn't bring too many dogs so they only kept Buster and Winston the others went to good homes. Mostly because Buster grew rather fond of Hannibal and Hannibal of Buster even if he wouldn’t admit it.

Never again did they let themselves slip up as they did with Jack. Eventually they returned and ate Bedelia as Hannibal had promised her. One last ripper victim before the ripper dropped off the face of the earth. Abigail joined Will and Hannibal in France after she graduated college.

Alana married Margot Verger and Mason was killed in a tragic accident but not before donating his sperm to his sister.

Hannibal and Will were never caught. Abigail continued the work of her two fathers after they died.


End file.
